The Star's Demon
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: This is a crossover with Supernatural. Not Olicity. Oliver Queen needs help from Dean and Sam Winchester when kids mysteriously start dying in Starling City. And a new enemy shows up. The brothers decide to help an old friend, cause it's their line of work. Something magical... Something Supernatural...
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in Arrow season 7 and in an undefined season in Supernatural.**

 **Not for Olicity fans! Otherwise no pairings.**

 **I'm only on season 3 of Supernatural so I'm sorry something is wrong with Dean or Sam's personality.**

He was running. As fast as he possibly could. The same speed as when he was on the hellish island. And other years he spent away. Probably the only man that could run faster than him, was Slade. And he wished Deathstroke was here with him to help him.

Snapping out of his thoughts he finally saw his motorcycle. He jumped on his motorcycle and hurried away.

As he was riding away he could still that creature scream. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't reacting to arrows and any other weapon.

It was like a ghost…

It was magical…

It was Supernatural….

(later in the bunker)

Oliver was sitting in the bunker checking all the files he could find about this creature.

Meanwhile he was thinking, how did he end up working with cops? Just a couple years he would laugh and say it's a joke. And before Lian Yu, he would think he's going crazy.

Just a year ago he would do anything to keep his secret. And now, everyone knew who he was.

Suddenly he heard the elevator doors open. He didn't even look up to know who it was.

It was his wife. "Hey Oliver."

He looked up. He had a blank expression on his face.

Ever since kids started mysteriously dying in Star City, and a weird immortal creature appeared, he couldn't relax even for a moment.

"Oliver, I know you're stressed but, you have a wife who needs you at home."

Oliver looked at her annoyingly. "Felicity, if you don't want to help me, that's fine, but don't tell me what to do and what not to do."

"Really?! You haven't been at home for at least a week! And you barely sleep! I've had enough of this behaviour! Oliver Queen, you are coming with me!"

Oliver let out a chuckle. "Who do you think you are to give orders to me?! You aren't my mother. So I suggest you reconsider your attitude towards me!"

He was getting sick of it. Felicity kept annoying him, and commanding him.

She turned away and walked to the elevator.

"You know what?! If you need my help with computers, don't come to me for help! And I know you will, cause you're helpless with computers without me!"

With that she left him.

Instead of following her he laughed and turned back to the computers.

He reached under the table and took out a bottle of tequila he was hiding from Felicity.

Oliver took a few sips and continued searching through Argus files.

(the next morning)

Ollie woke up on the bunker floor, with an empty bottle of tequila by his side. He stood up and walked to the washroom.

He washed his face with cold water before changing his shirt cause that one smelled like tequila.

He had no job. He felt like he was useless until it was Arrow time and he could go out and shoot some people. Or cut. Lately he got used to carry a sword on his back, like Slade.

He hasn't killed anyone in a long time, and he felt like he was losing his skills.

During the day he would usually practice all his skills, including bo-staff, sword, 2 swords, simple pocket knife, shooting with a gun, throwing knifes, his sniper skills, and everything else he has learned throughout the years. He practised hacking and coding. He practised climbing, jumping, running.

No one knew about him training. Even Felicity.

She accused him of cheating. While actually he went to the strip club only to meet with the Bratva, to fix their relationship. Tho he had to fake someone's death for it. It was easy. He fakely choked the guy.

But as always Felicity got mad for no reason.

That's why he changed all codes on the doors.

He got the divorce papers, and made sure that she wouldn't get the apartment.

He got this loft back, that was originally his.

Felicity didn't know about it.

He came to the apartment, and forced her to sign the papers and get her ass out of his apartment. She tried to apologise, but it was too late.

Ollie knew that if he didn't give her the right motivation she would destroy his life so he did what was necessary.

He contacted Argus and the implanted a chip in her neck so they would know where she is at any moment. After all she was part of Helix.

At the end she calmed down.

While he was at Argus he remembered something.

During his third year away when he was in Starling he remembered meeting two guys that could help him with his current case. The Winchester brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A short chapter, before the action begins. Oh and I will make sure Winchesters meet the blonde bimbo.**

Sam woke up in a motel.

He looked around. Dean wasn't there. Probably with a girl he met at a club.

Suddenly the door opened and Dean came in.

Sam was still sitting on the bed.

Dean tossed him a sandwich, and a news paper.

"Get up Sammy. We have a job to do."

Sam stood up.

"What are we doing today? Vampires? Demons? Or maybe something else?"

Dean smiled.

"I don't know yet. But we still need to kill it."

Sam looked confused. Then he looked at the news paper.

"Kids keep disappearing from Star City. Are you sure it's not just a maniac?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

"How do you know that Dean?"

Dean let out a breath.

"Don't you remember Star City? Oliver Queen dude, that was supposed to be dead but then he was actually alive?"

"Yeah. So what now."

"Well he became the vigilante known as the Arrow. And he tried beating the creature that kidnaps kids. And bullets and other stuff… don't work."

Sam nodded.

"Eat that sandwich, and let's go. It'll be a long day."

Dean walked outside to the car. His baby.

Meanwhile in Star City, Oliver was in the bunker with John, Rene, Curtis, and Dinah.

"So you know someone who can deal with this thing?"

It was John. His life was normal until he met Oliver Queen.

"Yeah. They kill demons, and other creatures that belong in hell."

"What about Constantine?"

The new ones didn't know who they were talking about. Demons? Hell? Constantine?

"He joined the legends."

John nodded.

"And plus the Winchesters are just normal people who have the right weapons to kill the demons, meanwhile Constantine uses magic."

Rene was surprised.

Magic? They have already felt with magic?

What's happening with the world? Metas, then aliens, now demons and magic?"I hope these two don't mess with the police, cause I won't tolerate that."

Oliver nodded.

Then Curtis spoke up.

"Could you tell us something about these two?"

Oliver thought for a moment.

"Yeah. They are smart, Sam almost became a lawyer, and… They hate nerds, especially Dean."

And Ollie walked away to call the Winchesters to organise a place for the meeting.


End file.
